Pokemon Ash x Leaf PL Fanfiction
by Hania L
Summary: Oto mój drugi fanfic,zachęcam do przeczytania mojego poprzedniego fanficu z Dianthą i Ashem w rolach głownych. Fanfic 16
1. Rozdział 1

**Rozdział 1**

"Pikachu jest niezdolny do walki wygrywa trener Paul"Wykrzyknął sędzia.

Ash stał patrząc na swojego Pikachu który dalej się nie ocknął.

"Hahaha,Dalej jesteś najsłabszym trenerem jaki istnieje,myślałem że chociaż trochę się podszkoliłeś"Mówił Paul z aroganckim uśmieszkiem odwracając się do Asha plecami udając się w stronę wyjścia.

"Słabeuszem,Słaby,Słabeusz,Najsłabszy trener"Te słowa dudniły w umyśle Asha podczas gdy on nadal wpatrywał się w jego Pikachu.

Diantha,Elitarna czwórka oraz wszyscy liderzy sal patrzyli smutno na Asha."Trener z takim potencjałem przegrał tak łatwo"Mówili w gł trybunach nie byli tylko oni,wśród gromady kibiców była Leaf,czuła ból Asha,nienawiść do Paula rosła w niej z każdą sekundą.

Powoli wszyscy opuścili stadion i został sam Ash."Ash"Wrzasnęła Leaf,ale on się nie odezwał,podszedł do swojego Pikachu i wziął go w ramiona,łza spłynęła mu po policzku a twarz z maski goryczy nagle przestała okazywać jakiekolwiek uczucia.

Odwrócił się w stronę wyjścia i wolnym krokiem udał się do centrum pokemon,dalej nie odpowiadając Leaf.

"Siostro Joy"Powiedział chłodnym chrypkim głosem,"Czy mogłabyś pomóc moim pokemonom ?"Zapytał"Emm,Tak oczywiście,Bardzo mi przykro z powodu twojej przegranej w lidze"Dodał nie odpowiedział ale położył na tacy pokeballe i udał się na zewnątrz pomyśleć o swojej przyszłości.

"Ash"Usłyszał ponownie"Nie przejmuj się Paul'em"Ash podniósł się"Nie Leaf Paul ma racje"Odpowiedział Dziewczynie"Co ?"Wstrząsnęła się wypowiedzią Asha"Ash nie łeś Orange Island złapałeś mnóstwo pokemonów i wspaniale je wytrenowałeś.Ash którego znam nigdy się nie poddaje"Powiedziała Mądrze"Tak,mimo tych 8 lat spędzonych we wszystkich regionach nie potrafię pokonać trenera który podróżuje tylko 2 lata"

"Ale Ash"Usłyszał"Proszę Leaf zostaw mnie,chcę pobyć sam"Dziewczyna smucąc się odeszła w stronę wejścia do centrum pokemon.W środku zdała sobie sprawę że nie może odejść,Ash stracił wolę walki a ona musi mu pomóc.

"Hej,piękna"Usłyszała znajomy głos z nutą jadu"Paul!"Powiedziała z nienawiścią"Dalej podróżujesz z tym nieudacznikiem ?"Powiedział niemal przez śmiech"Dalej nikt nie wybił ci zębów"Odparła złośliwie.

"Chciałem tylko się zapytać co taką piękna trenerka robi z takim przegrańcem jak Ash","Co cię to ma obchodzić ?"Powiedziała"Bo widzisz chciałem ci zaproponować podróż po regionie Unova","Zaraz czekaj co ?!"Wykrzyknęła pełna zdziwienia i obrzydzenia że miała by podróżować z kimś kto nie widzi więcej niż czubka swojego nosa,"Mogła byś ze mną podróżować,co ty na to ?"zapytał chłopak"Naprawdę wierzyłeś że z tobą pójdę?".

"Uważam że taka piękność jak ty nie powinna się zadawać z chodzącym pechem","Pfhy"Przychnęła przewracając oczami,"Nie nie pójdę z tobą"Powiedziała Leaf,"Pamiętaj moja piękna że zawsze możesz do mnie dołączyć"Powiedział Paul"Nie jestem twoja !"Powiedziała ale Paul już odwrócił się i odszedł.

Mimo tego co sama uważała była naprawdę bardzo piękną dziewczyną,może nawet najpiękniejszą w całym koszula która zasłaniała cały jej top prócz ramion,czerwona minispódniczka,Buty koloru biało czerwonego oraz niebieskie skarpetki sięgające do kostek,na samym szczycie był jej ulubiony biały kapelusz wraz z czerwonym półkolem na samym przodzie.

Uroku dodawały jej pię włosy koloru trudno było ją zauważyć wśród tłumu,zwłaszcza przez osoby przeciwnej płci,jej delikatne włosy powiewały na wietrze falując wraz ze spódniczką.

Zaraz gdy Paul odszedł ona wyszła na zewnątrz do Asha który dalej tam siedział,"Hej Ash,może i Paul wygrał z tobą ale nie należy się poddać,przecież wystarczy trochę treningu i wrócisz po wygraną"Powiedziała dziewczyna z determinacją w głosie,Ash nie odpowiedział.Leaf przysiadła się do niego obserwując krajobraz wielkich gór i zachód słońca,może wydawać się to romantyczne ale wtedy to nie było,oparła głowę na jego ramieniu siedząc tak kilka minut.

"Musimy iść"Usłyszała"Odbiorę moje pokemony i chodźmy spać"Dodał chłopak o kruczo-czarnych włosach"W porządku"Usłyszał w odpowiedzi."Hej Siostro Joy czy mogę odebrać moje pokemony ?"Grzecznie zapytał,przez chwilę mogło mu się wydawać że słyszał szepty na jego temat ale zaraz to ucichł ął swoje pokeballe do pasa i podziękował,Leaf złapała go za ręke i przytuliła się do jego udali się do swojego pokoju i poszli spać.

 **Nazajutrz**

"Hej Ash śpiochu,zbudź się"Usłyszał stłumiony głos przez drzwi,"Leaf ? Która godzina"Powiedział spoglądając na zegarek."Wow już 11 ?!Wybacz ale zaspałem"Powiedział szybko ubierając swój standardowy strój,"Hej Leaf możesz wejść"Wybacz ale o 11 raczej powinniśmy jeść śniadanie"Powiedziała"A tak racja"Po czym złapał się za brzuch czując swój wielki głód,z tego wszystkiego zapomniał jeść wczorajszej kolacji.

Szybko dołączył do Leaf i obaj znaleźli się na stołówce,"To jakie masz teraz plany?"Zapytała go Leaf,Ash skrzywił się nieco ale odpowiedział"Jeszcze się zastanawiam,nie wiem czy udać się do Sinnoh czy może...","Może co !?"Zapytała mając lekkie obawy"Może przestać,zostać już w Pallet Town","Ale dlaczego Ash ?!"Pytała ale nie doczekała się odpowiedzi bo właśnie podano naleśniki z czekoladą.

Po zjedzeniu śniadania oboje wyszli z centrum pokemon i udali się w stronę lotniska."Hej piękna czyli jednak idziesz z nim?"Oboje usłyszeli,"Tak masz z tym jakieś problemy?"Usłyszał Paul w odpowiedzi,"Myślałem że wczorajsza rozmowa dała ci do myślenia ale widzę że ten idiota zakrył ci oczy","Ohh !"Wrzasnęła widząc Paula który już odszedł,wtedy odwróciła się do Asha,widziała jego gniew jak zaciskał pięści ze złości,"Hej Ash nie przejmuj się tym głupkiem"Powiedziała,"Dziękuje ci","A-ale za co?"Zapytała zdziwiona,"Za to że nie odeszłaś ode mnie a nawet mnie bronisz przed innymi"To mówiąc Leaf lekko się zarumieniła.

Oboje wsiedli do samolotu którym mieli dolecieć do Pallet Town."Ash"Powiedziała łagodnie dziewczyna,"Tak?","Ja też bardzo ci dziękuje"Powiedziała lekko całując go w i Leaf zarumienili się ale na szczęście niezręczną cisze przerwał głos kapitana.

"Panie i panowie witam was w locie Kalos-Air-Lines oraz życzę szczęśliwej podróży","Zapowiada się długi lot powiedział Ash",wtedy dopiero zauważył że Leaf spała z głową opartą na jego ramieniu,chłopak będąc w niezręcznej sytuacji próbował zdjąć jej głowę z jego ramienia"Nie proszę tak jest dobrze"Usłyszał głos Leaf,uśmiechnął się,pochylił się kładąc swoją głowę na jej,samemu zapadając w słodki sen,oboje wyglądali tak bardzo słodko.

Kilka godzin później samolot wylądował już w Viridian City,"Hej Leaf szybciej !"Wołał szczęśliwy chłopak"Uff-Zaczekaj !"Krzyczała zdyszana dziewczyna,"Tak jesteśmy w Kanto!",jesteśmy w Viridian City więc od Pallet Town dzieli nas 2 godziny drogi."Nie obijaj się tylko choć!"Ash zauważył że Leaf była już przy wyjściu z miasta Viridian,"Hej zaczekaj !".

"Och to tutaj spaliłem rower Misty gdy goniły mnie dzikie Spearow !","Wiem to Ash pokazywałeś mi to setki razy","Och wybacz Leaf","Hej Widać Pallet Town !"Krzykneli oboje.

Już kilka minut później weszli do Pallet Town,"Gdzie chcesz iść ?"Zapytała go Leaf"Najpierw chodźmy odwiedzić mamę !"Krzyknął podekscytowany.

"Hej tu jest !"Krzyknął wskazując na niebieski dom z czerwonym dachem i ogró przyśpieszyli kroku i już w kilka sekund byli przed drzwiami domu ,Stuk,Stuk,"Proszę wejść!"Usłyszeli głos kobiety w średnim wieku."Ash ?!"Powiedziała po czym rzuciła się do syna.

"Nie mówiłeś że wracasz"Powiedziała Delia,"Chciałem ci zrobić niespodziankę"Odparł,gdy weszli do salonu zobaczył wszystkich swoich przyjaciół i Paula.

"Co wy tu robicie?"Zapytał zdziwiony,"Ash"Zaczął Gary"Chcemy z tobą porozmawiać o twoim marzeniu"Dokończył,"Sądzimy że powinieneś pomyśleć o przyszłości i porzucić podróż pokemon"Powiedziała Dawn,"Zaraz czekaj co ?!"Wykrzyknął wściekły i smutny,"Chodzi o to że jako trener sśesz"Powiedział Paul ze swoim złośliwym uśmieszkiem,"Powiedzmy sobie szczerze nigdy nie będziesz mistrzem pokemon"Powiedziała Misty,"Synku my tylko chcemy żebyś pomyślał o przyszłości"Usłyszał głos matki,"Nawet ty ?!"Powiedział Ash.

Stał tam kilka chwil a obok niego Leaf nie mogąc uwierzyć co usłyszała,było jej tak strasznie żal ę później Ash odwrócił się i wybiegł jak najszybciej z domu,Mama Asha i jego przyjaciele chcieli go zatrzymać ale gdy wybiegli przed dom to jego już nie był Paul stał z uśmiechem i satysfakcją z powodu że pozbył się Asha i został sam na sam z Leaf w salonie.

"Hej piękna nie smuć się"Powiedział Paul próbując objąć ją w pasie."Co ty odwalasz ?!"Krzyknęła i wyrwała się z uścisku,"Ty ty to wszystko zaplanowałeś !","Może i tak a co "Odpowiedział śmiejąc się lekko,Leaf uderzyła do w policzek i wybiegła szukając Asha.

Ash wbiegł do laboratotium 'a,"Ash co się stało?"Zapytał ciekawy staruszek,"Wyruszam w podróż i chciałbym zapytać czy mógł bym zabrać wszystkie pokemony naraz"Zapytał Ash,Profesor zastanowił się i chwilę później wręczył chłopakowi czarny pokedex,"Z tym pokedexem możesz mieć ze sobą wszystkie pokemony","Dziękuje panu"Powiedział Ash po czym zabrał pokedex oraz wszystkie swoje pokemony.

"Charizard wybieram cię"Zawołał chłopak gdy z pokeballa wyłonił się wielki czerwony smok,Ash usiadł na jego grzbiecie i poleciał w kierunku .

"Ash Ash !,wróć !"Krzyczała do niego ale był już za daleko by ją usłyszeć,"Leaf dziecko co się stało że tak nagle wyruszył?"Zapytał Oak,Leaf wszystko mu wytłumaczyła niemal szlochając,"Miejmy nadzieję że niedługo wróci"Powiedział Profesor.

 **Koniec Rozdziału 1**


	2. Rozdział 2

**Rozdział 2**

 **2 Lata od odejścia Leaf**

"Mamo wychodzę !"Krzyknęła już pełnoletnia dziewczyna,"Piękny dzień"Powiedziała,"Profesorze czy Ash już wrócił?"Krzyknęła,"Niestety Leaf"Odpowiedział smutno staruszek.

Biedna Leaf każdego dnia od odejścia Asha ma nadzieje że jednak jeszcze wróci,"Hej piękna"Usłyszała,"Co Paul ?! Co ty tutaj robisz?"Warknęła na niego,nienawidziła go za to co zrobił Ashowi,"Ja wróciłem cię odwiedzić i przy okazji wygrać ligę Kanto"Odparł z uśmieszkiem.

"Wiem o co chcesz zapytać i nie nie pójdę z tobą"Powiedziała głośno i stanowczo,"Szkoda,każdy by mógł podziwiać moją piękność","Nie jestem twoja!"Krzyknęła oburzona.

"Ależ jesteś tylko jeszcze o tym nie wiesz"Powiedział z arogancją w głosie,podszedł do niej i objął ją,Leaf próbowała się wyrwać ale miał za mocny uścisk,"Puszczaj mnie !No puść!"Krzyczała"Lubisz to ?"Mówił z pożądaniem w głosie,zabrał ją na drogę numer 1 żeby nikt jej nie słyszał,próbowała walczyć ale nic nie mogła zrobić.

"Podoba ci się"Zapytał jeszcze raz,"NIE!"Krzyknęła najgłośniej jak mogła,przybliżył ja do siebie topiąc jej ciało w swoim,pocałował ją ostro a łzy zaczęły jej płynąć z oczu,całując ją dalej objął drugą ręką jej prawą pierś,przestał całować ją i rozerwał jej koszulkę odsłaniając biały biustonosz,patrzył chwilę na nią z pożądaniem po czym zdjąć jej minispódniczkę,buty,oraz skarpetki.

Byłą naga,sama i bezsilna,"O tak,to jest to"Mówił patrząc na nią i oblizując wargi,"Proszę Paul przestań,ja nie chcę!"Krzyczała ale on złapał jej ręce i wyjął kajdanki z tylnej kieszeni,"Teraz mogę się z tobą zabawić moja piękna"Ona szlochała gdy Paul rozebrał się do naga ujawniając swojego penisa.

Zbliżył się do niej i złapał ją za włosy,przybliżył go do jej warg i po chwili wepchnął do jej gardła."A-ach tak,to jest to,rób mi loda dziwko"Krzyczał gdy zaczął wpychać głębiej,"Sśij go suko!"Mówił uderzając ją w płakała modląc się o jakąś pomoc.

Po kilku minutach ssania wyjął jego penisa z jej gardła,"Jesteś dobra Leaf"Powiedział śmiejąc się przy tym,rozłożył jej nogi patrząc na jej piękną cipkę,"NIE,NIE,NIE!"Krzyczała na całe gardło gdy on zbliżył kurek swojego penisa do jej cipki,po chwili wepchnął go do środka rozrywając jej błonę dziewiczą,krew wypłynęła z jej cipki,Leaf drżała,"TAK!Jesteś boska"Krzyczał gdy wepchnął jeszcze raz tym razem głębiej.

Położył się na niej całując ją ostro po ustach i biuście przy okazji dalej ją pieprzył,trwali tak kilka minut,"Ach,Dochodzę Leaf!,Chcesz tego?"Krzyczał szczęśliwie,Wyjął penisa z jej cipki i zbliżył do jej twarzy,z pełną okrutnością wbił swoje przyrodzenie do jej gardła zmuszając Leaf do ssania jego penisa.

Chwilę później wystrzelił wprost do jej gardła,zatkał jej nos by połknęła całą zawartość,"Musimy to kiedyś powtórzyć Leaf"Powiedział po czym odszedł śmiejąc się,Ona leżała załamana płacząc powtarzając jedną myśl "Pomóż mi...Ash".

 **2 miesiące później**

Leaf spędziła całe 2 miesiące szukając jakichkolwiek wieści na temat Asha,w końcu dowiedziała się o tajemniczym trenerze który mieszka na szczycie góry Silver,od razu pomyślała że to Ash.

Leaf wzięła swoje najpotężniejsze pokemony i ruszyła.

"Co się dzieje Pikachu?","Co ? Czyżby kolejny Challanger?"Zapytał zdziwiony,zwłaszcza że zwykle miał tylko kilku trenerów na rok a tu 2 trenerów w ciągu jednego dnia.

Wyszedł na zewnątrz spoglądając na sylwetkę postaci w śnieżycy."To chyba dziewczyna"Powiedział,"Pika-pi"Dodał Pikachu,"Tak masz rację to nie znaczy że będzie miała bilet ulgowy",Wreszcie Leaf zobaczyła sylwetkę trenera,"Ash!?"Krzyknęła,chłopak wzdrygnął się,"Skąd znasz moje imię?","T-to j"Nagle straciła przytomność.

Ash podbiegł i zabrał ją do jego jaskini,"Zaraz to przecież Leaf!"Krzyknął pełen zdziwienia,"Jest wyziębiona"Dodał,położył Leaf na swoim łóżku i przykrył kołdrą,"Rozpalmy ognisko i rozbierzmy ją z tego płaszcza"Powiedział Ash,rozpalił ogień i zdjął jej płaszcz,miała na sobie to co zwykle nosi ale wyglądała dużo piękniej,"Jest przepiękna"Powiedział Ash rumieniąc się,"Musi odpoczywać".

Następnego ranka Ash zrobił śniadanie i właśnie jadł je przy wyrzeźbionym kamiennym stole,"Och,gdzie ja jestem?"Zapytała Leaf która właśnie się ocknęła,"Witaj w moim obecnym domu"Powiedział Ash,Udała się wzrokiem na chłopaka,wyglądał o wiele przystojniej niż 2 lata temu,Miał na sobie to co zawszę ale był o wiele wyższy,miał umięśnione ciało,jego kruczo-czarne włosy lekko powiewające,piękne orzechowo-brązowe oczy patrzyły na nią z troską,w końcu od wielu miesięcy poczuła się bezpiecznie.

"Ash,to ty"Zapytała by się upewnić że to nie sen,"Tak Leaf to ja"Odpowiedział,"Jak się czujesz?"Zapytał siadając obok niej na łóżku,"J-ja już o wiele lepiej"Powiedziała rumieniąc się,"Ciesze się"Odpowiedział Ash,"Czemu? Powiedz czemu zniknąłeś i nawet się nie odezwałeś !"Krzyknęła na niego szlochając,"J-ja przepraszam"Powiedział z najłagodniej jak tylko umiał,"Ash j-ja.."Zaczęła ale wybuchła płaczem tuląc się w jego piersi,"Ej nie smuć się,Powiedz co się stało","B-bo 2 miesiące temu on","Kto i co?"Zapytał łagodnym tonem Ash,"Paul on 2 miesiące temu on on on mnie zgwałcił"Powiedziała wybuchając potwornym płaczem.

"C-co?!,Zabije go!"Krzyknął ze złością że ktoś taki jak on zranił Leaf,"Ja nie daruje mu tego!","Nie Ash proszę zostań ze mną,ja szukałam cie tak długo"Powiedziała dalej szlochając w jego pierś,"Hej Leaf jest już dobrze,nie płacz,jesteś tutaj ze mną i nikt ciebie nie skrzywdzi,nie pozwolę na to"Powiedział chłopak spokojnie uśmiechając się do Leaf."Dziękuje Ash,dziękuje ci tak bardzo"Powiedziała.

Przez następne 2 tygodnie Leaf mieszka z Ashem na górze Silver,"Hej Ash kolejny Challanger,a nawet dwóch!"Krzyknęła do Asha dziewczyna."Już idę!"Odkrzyknął,"Ej zaraz przecież to...!"Powiedział

"Ethan to ty ?!"Krzyknął do trenera naprzeciw,"Tak Ash to ja,a to jest Lyra"Powiedział 16 letni chłopak wskazując na 15 letnią dziewczynę."Choć za mną do mojego domu"Powiedział Ash

"Ash muszę powiedzieć ci coś ważnego"Powiedział poważnie Ethan,"Tak?"Zapytał Ash,"Twoja mama,została zamordowana"Powiedział smutno,"C-co !"Krzyknął a łzy zaczęły spływać z jego policzków,"Żartujesz,tak?","Bardzo mi przykro Ash"Powiedział smutno Ethan.

Ash wybiegł na zewnątrz i klęknął płacząc."Ash co się stało?"Zapytała Leaf która była na zewnątrz wraz z Lyrą,"Moja mama ona...","Co jej się stało ?"Zapytała zaniepokojona Leaf,"K-ktoś ją zamordował"Powiedział przez łzy,"Ona nie żyje,KURWA !"Wykrzyczał na całe gardło."M-może gdybym wrócił t-to...","Nie Ash to nie twoja wina".

Następne kilka dni Ash i Leaf mieszkali razem z Lyrą i Ethanem,W końcu Ash postanowił zejść z góry.

"Wszystko gotowe?"Wykrzyknął Ash "Tak,możemy iść"Usłyszał głos Ethana w odpowiedzi,podczas zejścia naprawdę dobrze się bawili,"To tutaj!"Krzyknął Ash

"Hah wreszcie ciepłe słońce,jakie to jest nies"(BANG) usłyszeli wszyscy po czym spojrzeli na Ethana który stał a krew lała się z jego klatki oraz Leaf szybko podbiegli do Ethana żeby mu pomóc a Ash zaczął oglądać się za atakują usłyszeli klaskanie,z trawy wyszedł Paul z pistoletem i 9 ludźmi do pomocy,"Paul!"Warknął Ash gdy chciał go zabić za to co zrobił Leaf ale Paul już był wcelowany w jego głowę.

"Witaj Ash"Powiedział śmiejąc się,"Och wybacz za twojego przyjaciela troszkę za bardzo się unosił"Powiedział wybuchając śmiechem,"Ty chory zboku!"Krzyknął Ash,"Och Leaf już ci się wypłakała?"Zadrwił,Do Asha Leaf i Lyry podeszli ochroniarze,Paul podszedł do Ethana z którego powoli uchodziło życie,"Jakieś ostatnie słowa?","Kocham cię Lyra!"Wykrzyknął gdy Paul wystrzelił mu kulkę w głowę."Nie!"krzyknęła Lyra szlochając,"Hahahahaha"Zaśmiał się Paul,"Och Leaf jeszcze piękniejsza niż przedtem"Powiedział podchodząc do dziewczyny oblizując górną wargę.

"Pamiętasz jak mówiłem że musimy to powtórzyć"Powiedział z uśmieszkiem,"NIE,ja nie chcę !"Krzyczała,"Nawet jej nie dotykaj pieprzony zboczeńcu!"Krzyczał Ash,ale Paul nie słuchając go zbliżył się do Leaf która próbowała wyrwać się ochroniarzom,pocałował ją ostro jeżdząc językiem po jej dziąsłach języku oraz zębach,płakała tak bardzo,chwycił jej lewą pierś ale wtedy Ash rzucił się na niego bijąc go po ło mu się złamać Paulowi nos i zrobić kilka siniaków,"Ty jebany śmieciu!"Krzyczał Paul wyjmując pistolet (BANG) rozległ się strzał.

"NIE!"Krzyczała Leaf,"Augh !"Krzyknął z bólu Ash,Paul ranił prawą nogę Asha."Zabrać ich do odpowiednich cel a pannę Leaf do mojego pokoju"Powiedział z uśmieszkiem gdy nagle usłyszeli "Halo nic wam nie je...o kurwa !"Krzyknął chłopak w wieku 19 lat z blond włosami czerwoną kamizelką,spodniami i zielonymi rękawkami,"Trafiłeś nie w porę powiedział Paul i wycelował w Virgila,"Uciekaj!"Krzyczał Ash,Virgil wiedząc że nie zdołał by uciec z zasięgu pistoletu ruszył na pola pełną szarżą był bardzo blisko niego i (BANG) padł strzał a Virgil padł na ziemię z raną w klatce piersiowej."Zabawny człowiek"

"Wykonać rozkaz!"Nakazał Paul swoim i reszta dostali zastrzyk substancji usypiającej i udali się w krainę jeszcze raz się zaśmiał patrząc na nich a zwłaszcza na Leaf,miał tyle pomysłów jak się nią zabawi.

 **Koniec Rozdziału 2**


	3. Od Autorki

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **Bardzo was przepraszam ale straciłam wenę do kontynuowania tej że kiedyś jak mnie coś weźmie to zacznę kontynuować ale w najbliższym czasie skupiłam się na moim Fanficu "Zmartwychwstanie Dusz" Bardzo polecam Fanfic jest także o Pokemonach. Pozdrawiam :) Autorka.**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**


End file.
